


for men about town to forget what's mine

by ravnesreyes



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: But here it is, Established Relationship, F/M, i honestly don't know why this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 19:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19068856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravnesreyes/pseuds/ravnesreyes
Summary: Neither Sansa nor Jon can be alone at a bar without getting hit on. There's only one solution.Inspired by Father Jon Misty's "Nothing Good Ever Happens at the Goddamn Thirsty Crow"





	for men about town to forget what's mine

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how this has become the first work I'm publishing, but here we are. Maybe this will motivate me to write and finish more fics. 
> 
> Anyway, this is loosely inspired by the Father John Misty song "Nothing Good Ever Happens at the Goddamn Thirsty Crow" and it's also the source of the title.
> 
> Enjoy!

Jon was a musician. Not a groupies-throwing-their-panties-at-him, getting-mobbed-by-fans-in-any-public-space musician, but a hired gun who went on tour and performed in the recording booth as a guitarist for much more popular singers. This meant that he was on the road a fair bit depending on how many acts he had contracts with were touring at a time.

And that meant that he and Sansa were apart for long stretches of time, occasionally even weeks at a time. They tried to see each other when they could, flying out for a long weekend or sometimes even longer if they were lucky, but it wasn’t the same as when he was home and in their bed with her every night.

Unfortunately, it also meant that people often mistook both of them for single - which was currently happening to Jon.

“I have a girlfriend,” Jon said firmly to the bartender, a petite woman with long silver hair and a tattoo of a dragon wrapped around her upper left arm who had been hitting on him steadily over the past hour in between serving other customers.

“I don’t see her here anywhere,” the woman responded with a smirk.

Jon scoffed, “Doesn’t mean she doesn’t exist.” 

He was tired. Tired from tour, tired of being away from Sansa, tired of people hitting on him when tried to find a decent bar in whatever city he was in for the night, and tired of this conversation. 

She leaned over the bar, purposely give Jon a clear view down her shirt. His eyes remained impassively on her face.

“But it does mean she doesn’t have to know,” the bartender said, continuing to ignore his blatant lack of interest.

Jon picked up his glass of whiskey and shot the rest of it back before bringing the glass back down to the bar hard enough for it to make a satisfying thud. Jon hated that line.

How stupid did this woman think he was?

Clearly pretty fucking stupid since she genuinely thought he would consider cheating on Sansa with her. He had somehow managed to get the most beautiful, smart, funny, kind woman he had ever met to date him when half the time he didn’t even feel worthy of being in the same room as her. What kind of idiot threw that away for a random hook up in a flyover state dive bar?

Not Jon Snow, that’s for damn sure.

“Look, it’s not going to happen. My girlfriend is the best person I know, and I’m not going to be another one in a long line of assholes who didn’t treat her accordingly. _So_ ,” he took out his wallet, “I would like to close out my tab.”

 

****

Halfway across the country in Los Angeles, something similar was happening to Sansa at their regular bar.

She usually went there on the weekends with some combination of her siblings, their friends, and significant others. Today though, she went to the bar a few hours before Arya said she would be there in an attempt to get a change of scenery. She had been holed up in her offices at home and work attempting to draw up the perfect plans for her boutique’s summer line and she desperately needed a break. So she had brought a book and posted up at the bar before the rush made reading impossible.

However, the tap on her shoulder made it clear that it wouldn’t take the rush to interrupt her.

“Can I help you?” Sansa turned to ask the man who had tapped her, voice flat.

He was blonde and clearly devoted to a fitness regime meant to show off muscles rather than keep you healthy and balanced. He shot her a bleached white smile, and if the bar had been more crowded he would not have been standing too close but there were plenty of empty seats along the bartop.

“You’re Sansa Stark, right? I’m Harry, we met at Myranda’s party last fall.”

Met was one word for it, if by met he meant that he had spent an hour talking about himself while she looked for an exit strategy until Jon showed up and made it clear that she was taken with an arm around her waist and a kiss to the side of her neck.

“Yeah, nice to see you Harry.” It wasn’t. “Can I help you with something?” she repeated.

His too-white smile stayed in place while he exaggeratedly glanced around her. “Finally ditch that boyfriend of yours?”

Sansa rolled her eyes. Because obviously her being alone in a public place meant she wasn’t in a relationship. She told him as much, with as much derision in her voice as she could muster.

“Hey, don’t be like that,” he said in what Sansa supposed was his attempt at a placating tone. He rested his hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off. “I can help you get your mind off of him. He seems like an asshole anyway. I mean what guy in their right mind lets a girl like you go to a bar without him?”

“He doesn’t _let_ me do anything,” she snapped, losing what little energy she had for any attempt at politeness. “Goodbye Harry.”

With that she turned back to her book, ignoring his persistent attempts at regaining her attention until he finally snapped “fuck you” and left. 

 

****

**Sansa:**

I ran into that prick Harry Hardyng earlier at the bar

**Jon:**

I assume if you had killed him you would be texting Arya and not me

**Sansa:**

No murder but he did try to hit on me again

Ignored me when I said we were still dating

I just wanted to read in peace at the bar

**Jon:**

Same thing happened to me

Apparently we have to be attached at the hip for people to believe we’re dating

**Sansa:**

Maybe we should just get married

**Jon:**

_typing…_

_typing…_

_typing…_

If that’s our only option I suppose I could be persuaded

**Sansa:**

Really?

**Jon:**

What did you think I was gonna say no?

What kind of lunatic do you take me for???

**Sansa:**

Well I couldn’t tell since you seemed to be having an episode

**Jon:**

I love you

I would very much like to marry you

Even if you’re so attractive that neither of us get a moment’s peace

**Sansa:**

Back at ya

So when can I expect you home to celebrate our engagement?

**Jon:**

Tour’s over next week... there’s a ring in hiding in my dress shoes

But don’t put it on without me I just wanted you to know I was planning on proposing on our anniversary

**Sansa:**

I know...and too late

_Sansa Stark wants to FaceTime_


End file.
